


The One You Don't Bring Home to Grandpa

by confirmedpanda1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, DJ Altin, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Otabek Altin Week, Otabek Altin Week 2017, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmedpanda1/pseuds/confirmedpanda1
Summary: Otabek is not the best at making decisions when intoxicated.





	The One You Don't Bring Home to Grandpa

It had been a long night at the gig Otabek had scheduled. He got sucked into a small after party hosted by the club manager and the bartender. A lot of the partying crowd spoke mostly Russian. He only knew a few fragments of the language, thanks to his boyfriend. Otabek ended up getting wasted beyond his intentions, drunk Beka was not a very smart Beka. Knowing he should've made different more, responsible, choices. He ignored his conscience and said fuck it, he's already messed up, partying, why couldn't he make a few one night bad decisions?  

Hours and hours later, time practically gliding by, Otabek could barely crawl without falling over. The manager had left before the bad choices had happened. Where even was he? He couldn't remember. He'd all but forgotten he was in Russia, if it weren't for all the obvious Russian language around him. Shit. He felt his pockets and noticed his wallet was gone. "My room key!" He could barely breathe to get that out. His debit card, license, hotel room key and mostly everything he needed as life necessities, were in his wallet. Why did he even bring that to the club? Oh, right. He didn't plan on partying. Last minute decisions were not Otabek's forte.

'I'll just have to stay at Yuri's until I can get back to my room.' Otabek gasped aloud, "Yuri!" He was going to be so pissed. 

Beka got to his feet and stumbled over to a bouncer that stayed late to observe the after-party, trying his best not to slur and force his mouth to shape the words his mind was envisioning. He tripped on words, terribly. "Why don't I call you a cab?" The bouncer proposed in a thick Russian accent. Otabek didn't even try to speak, he just nodded and showed him the address he would like to arrive at. 

The bouncer paid the cab driver in advance for Otabek to make it home safely. When the cab came to a stop just inside the drive lane, Beka muttered a, "Thank you." and crawled out and to Yuri's door. He climbed to his feet and repeatedly finger-smashed the doorbell button. The door swung open abruptly and Otabek fell in on his face with a hefty, "THUD" he was right. Yuri was pissed. 

"Where the hell... no. WHY the hell were you out so late? Do you have any idea what time it is, Otabek?" Yuri scolded. 

Otabek didn't respond, Yuri called him Otabek instead of Beka. He wasn't just pissed and he knew he was in deep shit. To his surprise, Yuri had knelt down and rest his head against Otabek's back, who hadn't bothered to get off the floor. "Are you alright?" the blond's voice sounded forced...strained. Was he worried? Had his boyfriend started crying? He wondered. 

"Yura....I hate to ask... but will you help me get off of the floor?" He managed not to slur, ashamed that he upset his lover this much. Yuri said nothing. Just helped him to his feet and to his room. When Yuri had sat him on his bed to help him change into the spare clothes he kept there, his eyes widened, almost horrified, "What did you do?"  He looked over into the mirror standing on Yuri's dresser and quickly wiped his face. "You asshole! You had me worried sick and you come in this late for me to find out you worried me over drugs?!" Yuri wasn't angry, he was furious. 

Otabek didn't remember what all had happened. But he explained everything to Yuri, what he could remember that is. "Get out.." Beka felt a pain pierce through his chest as the words reached him. 

"What...? Yura?" His voice mixed with shame and fear. 

"Get the fuck out! Take your shit and get out!" 

"Yuri, wait. Please?" 

"Go back to Kazakhstan! Fuck you!" The blond was slinging his clothes at him from the dresser across the room. 

Otabek felt more sober than he did when he arrived, that's for sure. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose Yuri. Not like this. He panicked and lifted the blond from behind and refused to let him down until he cooled off. Of course, it just pissed him off more but after a few minutes of angry protests and struggles, Yuri melted into tears and Beka placed him on his feet onto the floor. "I'll leave when I'v-.." Otabek was cut off by Yuri who had leaped and wrapped himself around Beka. Holding onto him like he was the reason for life itself. "Don't leave me... I was just upset.. but, Bekabear, please promise me you won't ever do anything more than drink again..." 

Otabek's eyes smiled knowing Yuri had forgiven him, "I promise," but he, did not forgive himself. How could he have been so stupid? Letting people he barely knew, talk him into things he knew he shouldn't have been doing. Now his wallet is gone, luckily he still had his bike key and he hurt his Kitten. 

A soft and longing pair of lips were pressed against his, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was a bit cringy. This was one of my earlier works that I never posted. I found it this morning and thought it may be a good addition to the Otabek Altin week. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated! :)
> 
> x  
> Kas


End file.
